Convenience and security have fueled the growth of home monitoring and control systems. However, the development of user interfaces have lacked in sophistication and the capability for customization. Namely, such interfaces are overly simplistic with respect to how information, e.g., location of sensors, lighting fixtures, etc., are presented to the home owner; in fact, many interfaces are text based. Moreover, designers of the user interfaces for these systems have largely ignored that fact that home designs and layout can vary greatly, thereby providing little or no flexibility in providing an accurate visual representation of the home and the location of sensors and controllable elements therein. If even possible, customization of the user interfaces is cost prohibitive under conventional approaches.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for improved model view creation and template model view generation for a home monitor and control interface.